


Garden Moon Prologue

by ChildOfSolace



Series: Harvest Moon AU [1]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel), High School Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: OVERVIEWTaylor runs a farm and is contented with his life but feels deep inside that something is missing.Scott sends Jordan to live with his cousin to find a new direction in life outside football.Diego wants to see his best friend again so he comes along to help Jordan settle in for a month.Jake and Mike are two pilots bored with the same routine of flying in and out of La Huerta regularly.And Michael is intrigued with the newbie he ends up meeting that breaks the repetitive routine he lives out on the island.
Relationships: Diego Soto & Main Character (Endless Summer), Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer), Jaylor - Relationship, Miego - Relationship, Mike Darwin & Jake McKenzie, Mike Darwin/Diego Soto, Well eventually - Relationship
Series: Harvest Moon AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720807
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. The Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NympheSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/gifts).



> This is actually gonna be a oneshot series. This is just a two chapter introduction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott writes an email to Taylor about Jordan

> _**Hi Tayloroo,** _

_**I hope you're doing well. I'm sure it can't be easy running a farm on your own. But you seem happy on the pictures you send and post on FaceSpace. I'm sure if your mom and dad could see how far you've come, they'd be proud. I hope you could come visit us for thanksgiving or Christmas again in the near future. Your aunt Julia misses you, too.** _

_**I'm sorry for the trouble, but I have a favor regarding Jorbull...** _

**_I'm not sure you've heard, if he's said anything to you, but he got into an accident. Jordan's fine and he'll recover, but the bad news is I don't think he'll be able to continue his plans of going pro as an athlete. He's still wrapping his head around it, but I don't want him to stay at a loss at what to do with his life for too long._ **

**_I managed to convince him to go stay with you for a year. Maybe a call back to nature would help enlighten him. I'm sorry to spring this on you out of the blue, but I hope it's okay with you._ **

**_I look forward to your response._ **

**_Your uncle, Scott._ **

Taylor finishes reading the Email, and drags his mouse to direct the cursor on the reply button before he starts typing his reply.

> _**Hi uncle S,** _

_**It's no trouble at all, I'd be happy to have him around.** _

He continues to type.


	2. The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **CHARACTERS**
> 
> Jordan Lee, as himself  
> Diego Soto, as himself  
> Raj Bhandarkar, as Doug (bartender of Friends in Mineral town)  
> Kele Bhandarkar, as Raj's cousin  
> Quinn Kelly, as Ann (Doug's daughter)  
> Jake McKenzie, as himself  
> Mike Darwin, as Zack (Delivery guy from Friends in Mineral town)  
> Cliff Oakley, as Barley (Owner of ranch from Friends in Mineral town)  
> Taylor Lee, as the farmer  
> Asha Roanhorse, as Mayor (from Mineral town)  
> Everett Rourke, as Alice (CEO in Hero of Leaf valley)  
> Michael Harrison, as Tim (brother of a Nurse from Friends in Mineral town)  
> Rebecca M. Harrison, as herself and Jake's sister  
> Michelle Nguyen, as herself and Dr. Harrison's colleague  
> Dr. Harrison, as Doctor (Mineral town's Doctor)  
> Michelle Nguyen, as Elli (Nurse in Friends of Mineral town, also Jake's sister and Michael's mom)  
> Sean Gayle, as himself  
> Shelly Harrison, Dr. Harrison's wife  
> Adam Harrison, Doctor's son and Michael's cousin)  
> Gregory, as himself  
> Damien Nazario, as Harris (Policeman from Friends in Mineral town)  
> Kai Park, as Damien's partner  
> Klaus, as Gotz (Woodcutter from Friends in Mineral town)  
> Jesper, Klaus's son and town postman  
> Tony Sackville-bagg, as Mary (a librarian from Friends in Mineral town)  
> Rudolph Sackville-bagg, as himself  
> Jim Hawkins, as Louis (an inventor from Hero of Leaf valley)  
> Dimitri Sudayev, as Dia (a rich heiress from Hero of Leaf valley)  
> Dimitri Sudayev, as Gray (blacksmith's apprentice from Friends in Mineral town)  
> Connor Green, as Jeff (Supermarket owner from Friends in Mineral town)  
> Devon Holt, as Sasha (Jeff's wife)  
> Tracy Green, as Karen (Jeff's daughter)  
> Andy Kang, as Rick (Karen's childhood friend and Love interest)
> 
> Vaanti, as the Spirtes  
> Ximaedra, as the Harvest goddess  
> Varyyn, as Kappa (a green creature possoble Love interest from Friends of Mineral town)  
> Uqzhaal, as Carter (Pastor from Friends in Mineral town)

Jordan blinked his eyes open, a yawn escaping as Diego continued to snore quietly. He pulled up the blind of the window and see the blue sky of a rising morning.

"Mornin' sport," A flight steward passed with a trolley, "getcha anythin'? We offer customary breakfast."

Jordan took a moment to register that, "Uh, yeah. Just... coffee for now, with creamer and sugar."

He nodded, helping Jordan first with keeping his blanket and pillow. Diego stirred awake too so the man offered the same service, too. After getting them their coffee, he went to tend the other passengers.

"Saw that." Jordan smirked, catching Diego checking the steward out. "Found something you like?"

Diego flushed in embarrassment, "What do you mean? I didn't—" he prattled.

"Hey, dude, same boat here." Jordan placated, "you could've tried talking to him, maybe even ask his number."

Diego scoffed, "Ha ha, yeah. No," he said. "Sorry dude, but we can't all have your sex appeal and picking up guys is a walk in the park."

The curly brunette wagged a finger in front of his face, "First, I'll take that as a compliment. Second, I don't pick guys up, they pick me up and I let them but only if they're not being creeps about it." He pointed out. "C'mon, live a little man."

"I am living a little," Diego protested, "my agent wants me to work on something for a new book by next month, and instead of doing that I'm taking a vacation to see Taylor."

Jordan face palmed. "Ugh, nevermind."

**───────────**

Mike returned to the cock pit, returning to his place at the co-pilot's spot.

"So how're the stragglers, kid?" Jake asked as he checks the instruments on the dash, "any comments about our highclass services?"

Jake and Mike run a Freelance flight service, but they regularly fly into and out of a particular island. Their prices are cheaper and mostly in favor of the locals, since Rourke international has their own airline specially for tourists and guests of their grand hotel, the Celestia. The CEO tried recruiting them with the intention but they found him to be a shady fellow so they declined.

They haven't regretted their decision yet.

Without them, it would be difficult for the locals to visit the mainland for business errands. Plus, they were actually genuinely decent folks.

"Har, har, gonna havta teach ya new jokes grandpa." Mike snarked, "Ya know most of 'em are regulars. Ol' Cliff says the new seats we've installed are more easy one his back, though so that's somethin'. Ah, we got some freshbloods though directly from the mainland and a real eye stunner was definitely checkin' me out."

Jake snorted, shaking his head. "Ya wish. Ya've been thirsty since Kele turned ya down cause he was already seein' Ariel." He cackled, "still can't believe you hadn't figured that on the get go."

"Ya're never gonna let me live that down, ain't ya?"

Jake laughed once more before letting the subject drop, "Well that's definitely new, surprise they hadn't booked daddy Weirdbucks joint. Or are they just going Economical?"

"Nah, don't think that's it. Says here in the manifest one of 'em shares the last name of that farmer guy." Mike answered, checking the document on a clipboard. "Doesn't look much like him though, must be a relative."

Jake's interest was piqued. "Huh, don't think I've heard that he had a family outside the island." He mused. "Thought it was just his late ma and pa. Reckon the guy's going over to keep him company then?"

"Well, guess that might mean just another regular customer for us." Mike shrugged. "Can't say I'd mind, especially if he's that cutie eyeballing me earlier."

Jake snorted, "Ya need to get yar priorities straight."

"Funny that, coming from you." Mike laughed.

That's when turbulence hammered the plane as they suddenly hit a storm.

**───────────**

Taylor sighed, thankful for the rain. At least it meant he didn't need to water his crops for today. Those really took most of his mornings. Plus, he has a couple of fresh eggs to personally deliver to people today. 

"Eeeey, it's Taylor!" The bartender, Raj Bhandarkar, grinned as the farmer walked in the Saloon's wooden gate entrance. "See you got something there for me."

Taylor pulled down the hood of his raincoat and offered a smile in response. "You know it bud, gotta bring home the bacon." He said, going over the counter to give him his share of eggs. 

"Oooh, that sounds promising." Raj wiggled his brows, "you finally taking my advice and having a date night?"

Taylor rolled his eyes good naturedly, "Something like that," He said. "My cousin's coming over, I thought I could make him some welcoming dinner. He's a good guy, but I figured as a city boy for a long while he'll need time to cope."

"Say no more, say no more..." Raj gestured dramatically. "I'll hook you up little dude." He went to his alcohol stack.

Taylor blinked, "What? Wait, no." He said. "I didn't mean..."

"Here you go then," Raj came back with a few bottles, "A bottle of some Crème de la Crème, and other good stuff. Mix 'em up right, you're all set."

Taylor smiled slightly as he pushed the basket back gently, "Appreciate the offer Raj, but I'm not asking for handouts." He said. "Plus, drink mixing is pretty much alien to me."

"I'll write you some notes," Raj shrugged, as he started scribbling them down on paper. "and it's no handout Taylor. We all know, apart from the Vaanti, your granparents were one of the oldest locals here. Then you got here, deed to the land brought to town hall and everything. And you didn't even stop there. Ever since you got here, you've been a big help to Mayor Roanhorse with PR stuff when dealing with Rourke international."

Taylor shrugged, "Yeah, well, I'm not going to let some bigshot tear down my childhood home. Not to mention the rundown farm I worked hard on rebuilding after I returned." He shook his head. "Anyway, Asha's the one who really made a difference, coming up with all those festival plans."

"And you were always the key figure when those started, making it really work." Raj interjected, "Just take them, consider it a later birthday gift."

Taylor smirked, "And the rave you threw for me doesn't count?" He said leadingly, but took the basket anyway.

"Nah, that was also for everyone; New year bash and all. These are an exclusive."

Taylor laughed. "All right, I got it. Thanks Raj." He turned towards the wooden gate when he stopped in his tracks as he sees people rushing passed it, without raincoats, umbrellas or anything. "What the..."

"Hurry! I think I saw ol' Delilah takin' a nose dive earlier!" That sounded like Raj's cousin Kele. "Jake and Mike went down, might need help reining in the folks to shore!"

Taylor took a moment to process that. Then, he remembered that's the plane taking passengers to their part of La Huerta. He widened his eyes in realization.

"Jordan, Diego!" He left the eggs and booze to the counter and rushed out.

**───────────**

"All right sport," Michael ruffled a young boy's hair as he heft a pack on his back, "that's enough practice for the day. I'm off on a leisure hike to the mountains."

Adam tried fixing his now unkempt hair, "Right, don't be late for dinner." He said. "Dad's making tacos."

"You don't be late," The older boy smirked, "A while back, you lose track of time making out with that Vaanti halfling of yours... Gregory was it?"

Adam turned red, "MICHAEL!"

Michael laughed before finally heading out. It was another ordinary day. There were times he was bored stiff with most days being redundant. But it was a peaceful life, at least when Rourke wasn't on their case.

Like usual, he helped his mom, Rebecca, with some incident reports, and taught his cousin some new skateboard tricks. After his father died in battle, Michael and his mother lived together with his uncle and his family. Most of the time, Dr. Harrison was at the hospital and the house had room enough for all of them anyway.

When he had time for himself, he usually went out and about the island to take pictures of and video shots. It got easier thanks to the new drone Jim gave him. He had a suspicion that it was some thank you gift since he'd dropped him some hints about the Mayor's nephew, Dimitri Sudayev, being interested in him. Then again, the device was a prototype so the inventor didn't mind handing it out for free.

That's also how he first caught wind of Delilah going for a Belly landing and called Rebeccah as he made his way back to the village.

**───────────**

When he got to the beach, Michael was relieved to find that the emergency landing seemed to have gone successfully. The pilots and passengers were already sliding down to an enflated boat. There were three longboats being prepared to sail over and bring them ashore. He volunteered to help in the operations, taking an oar of one of the longboats.

While Kele and some others prepped jet skis in some kind of operation to bring the plane ashore, he followed the convoy of longboats to the folks on the enflated boat.

"All aboard, careful now." Michael said as he neared the plane.

As he was the last to arrive, only four folks were left. The pilots with passengers that weren't the usual villagers who flew out from town. He helped them on the long boat, with the last one to get on holding onto his hand longer than necessary, distracted by staring at his face.

"See something you like?" Michael smirked.

Jordan blinked, snapping out of it. "Oh, uh, sorry, I—" he stammered, shaking his head.

"Wow Jordan," Diego snickered, "never thought I'd see the day a guy would stun you into silence."

The curly brunette scowled at him, "Shut up, dude!"

"Hah, it's cool." Michael grinned, winking at Jordan. "I'll take it as a compliment."

Jake rolled his eyes good naturedly, "Hey junior, any day now." He smirked, "or d'ya want me to take the oar and sing to ya lovebirds some ' _Kiss the girl_ '—sorry, boy— Peter Andre style?"

"Sheesh," Michael scoffed, ignoring his warm cheeks, "shut it, grandpa."

Mike laughed, "I taught him well." He grinned towards Diego. "Me and the old man here go way back. When he were born though, he had a little tiff with his sister so his nephew ended being named after me 'nstead of him."

"Uhh, oh..." Diego blinked. "Okay. That is, well... oh!" He looked behind him to Jordan before back at Mike. "You're talking to me, or Jordan? Oh god, I didn't... I mean, I assumed..."

Mike made a placating gesture, "Calm your jets, pinky." He smirked, noting the other's darkened cheeks. "I ain't gonna bite... lest you're into that sorta thing."

"Oh for the love of—" Jake groaned, "give me the damn oars and I'll sail us to shore while you all continue eye fucking..."

Michael ignored that and started rowing. Mike and Jake did find some extra ones and helped out too. As they made it to dry land, the farmer immediately ran up to them.

"Jordan! Diego!" 

Taylor jumped towards them and knocked the two down, landing roughly on the sand dunes.

"Ack!"

"Jeez Taylor! C'mon!"

Taylor blinked, leaning back and getting off them. "Oh! Sorry!" He frowned, "are you guys injured? Have you been checked yet? You have a kit somewhere? I know some first aid—"

"Calm down Boy Scout," Jake placated, "we've gave them a once over before having them slide down. Medics should be on their way 'bout now."

Taylor blinked, scrutinizing the man. "Boy Scout?"

"What can I say? Heard ya're a real trooper, helpin' the town pick itself back up since ya got here a year ago." Jake grinned, "knowing first aid just the final nail in the coffin."

Taylor hummed thoughtfully, sizing up the pilot. "So, you're one of the pilots, right?" He said. "Jake... McLellyn?"

"Naw, that's a damn whiskey." Jake cackled, amused with the error. "It's McKenzie, best pilot you'll see around these parts."

Mike snorted. "Yeah, says you grandpa."

"Best huh?" Taylor said, eyeing the plane and seeing folks working to drag it to shore with jet skis and Flynn's houseboat was on its way too. "Well, hope you don't work for tips."

Jake scoffed, "Ya kiddin'?" He puffed out his chest, "me 'n' Mike're damn heroes for that smooth emergency landing. Got everyone safe back ashore, after all."

Jordan, and Diego shared a look. They smirked, and the two main landers started singing. "🎶 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't stop now, don't try to hide it; How you wanna kiss the boy~!_ 🎶"

Michael burst out laughing, and Mike followed suit as Jake scowled at them. Taylor raised a brow in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does not share the same timey-wimey, island mambo jumbo of canon. There was literally an airplane trouble.
> 
> Also note, the vampires here, Gregory and Rudolph, are not vampires. But I'm calling them Vaanti halflings. Human and Vaanta offsprings. They can fly. Blessing of Vaanu. That's it.
> 
> Next oneshot: **THE VILLAGERS**


End file.
